


Rest In Peace

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Rey-Write AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Slow Burn Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Vampire Hunter Leia Organa, Vampire Hunter Poe, Vampire Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14516991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe Dameron is a vampire hunter, Kylo Ren a vampire. Their paths cross when Leia Organa assigns Poe to track down Kylo — but neither one of them depended on their falling in love.





	Rest In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title taken from the Buffy song of the same name.

  
He gets the assignment from Leia Organa one day. Poe Dameron is no stranger to being given the more difficult tasks; he is, after all, Leia Organa’s best vampire hunter. But this…this is something else. He can tell from the way that Leia looks almost mournful when recounting the story.

  
“A college student disappeared from the university he was attending,” she says. “Not long after, the vampire Kylo Ren appeared, and he’s been wreaking havoc throughout the town.”

  
“So what do you want me to do?” Poe says.   
“Find him. Bring him back alive…if possible.”  
Poe nods. He’s done this before, with one vampire, Finn — Finn’s been especially helpful at giving them insight into the vampires that plague the town. They wouldn’t have gotten a lot done without Finn, actually, Poe thinks. And for that he’s grateful.

  
It’s talking to Finn about Kylo Ren that Finn actually gives him more information on him.   
“He’s Snoke’s top enforcer,” Finn says. “If Leia’s thinking of taking him down, she must be serious.”

  
Poe can imagine. It’s going to be hard. But if it’s going to keep the town of Celestial Grove safe, he’ll do anything.


End file.
